Naruto The Dark Mage
by Kronvarln
Summary: This story is about how Naruto is the Dark Mage instead of Zeref. Please read and tell me how it goes. Depending on the reviews, I may or may not rewrite the story.


I do not own Fairy Tail or Naruto.

Speech "hi"

**Bigger Beings speech "hi"**

Thought 'hmm'

**Bigger Beings thought 'hi'**

Prologue

The year is x300

In a village surrounded by forest, there was a small miracle happening. A baby was being born, his father was Minato Namikaze, he had spiky blonde hair cerulean blue eyes and was 6' tall and his mother Kushina Uchiha Namikaze, had long crimson hair bright green eyes and a round happy face. Kushina was surrounded by doctors and midwifes that were helping the delivery along. Minato was currently just pacing outside the room hoping that the baby would come out soon as he had just gotten a report that a demon was currently heading their way. This demon was the cause of destruction for about five other villages. He was currently a member of the Ten Wizard Saints, the most powerful mage's of their time. He was called the Yellow Flash as he used speed magic which he had trained in to the point that he caused a blur of yellow to appear right behind him hence his name. He was also skilled in Light magic which could be helpful against the demon.

He was thinking on how to take down the demon when he was interrupted with a loud scream. He then rushed into the room and saw that the baby had been born. While he was watching he then gave his wife the news on what he was going to be doing.

"Kushina, honey, there is a demon heading this way and I am going to have to try and kill it before it reaches the village as it has destroyed five other villages already I know this will-," Minato started before he was interrupted.

"Minato, please don't do this, we can just leave and relocate somewhere else, I don't want to live without you," Kushina said crying.

"I'm sorry Kushina, but I need to do this. I can't leave these people alone defenseless, if I do that I won't be able to live with myself. So please give our son my love. I love you Kushina, and I'm sorry for doing this to you," Minato said turning around and leaving the building in a flash.

'Goodbye Minato, I am going to miss you my love,' Kushina thought. "Now how are you Naruto my son?"

Naruto was a small little baby he looked just like his father except that instead of yellow or red, his hair was black and spiky. His eyes were different, his left eye was a bright green like his mothers and his right was a cerulean blue like his fathers. He also had abnormally large magic reserves.

Outside the Village

Minato was standing on the wall outside the village waiting for the demon to appear before he saw what demon it was. He then started to become afraid as he might end up dying in this endeavor. The demons name was Kyuubi, the strongest of the Bijuu.

'I was hoping that it wouldn't be right for once. Well if I have to take this out, I will take us to a different dimension with my only space time spell before any fighting starts near the village, that might work,' Minato thought to himself, 'Only problem is that I will not be able to get back home, goodbye Kushina.'

He then charged up some magic for the needed spell and said "Space Time: Dimensional Transport!" A magic seal appeared in front of him before he disappeared in a yellow flash he appeared at the foot of the demon and had just touched him when they both disappeared in a flash of bright light.

When someone went out there next all they would see would be a spot where trees had been demolished then no signs of any battles having taken place around.

In the Hospital

"Kushina, I'm sorry to say that your husband has used that spell that he was just experimenting with and ended up being taken with the demon," an old man said.

"I always loved him, can you leave me now, I just want to have some time alone please," Kushina said.

"Of course Kushina," the old man said.

Kushina then started to cry, before after a few more minutes she died, as she had lost the will to live which added to the fact that she lost a lot of blood, caused her to die.

Naruto then started crying which caused the old man to come back in when he saw her he called "Doctors!"

The doctors came rushing in, and when they saw Kushina they knew that she had died. The head doctor then asked the old man, "Did you tell her anything that may have caused her some form of grief or stress?"

"I had just informed her of her husband's death," he replied.

"Well she died, because she lacked the will to live, so I will leave you to figure out what to do with young Naruto there, as he is now your responsibility," the doctor said.

Time-skip-4 years later (x304)

A boy around the age of four can be seen walking through the streets. His name was Naruto, he was an orphan, and was just on his way back to the orphanage when he was attacked by a few thugs that were hoping to get a good amount of money out of him after they sold him as a slave. As his mind was processing what was happening to him he unconsciously let loose a large wave of black magic which killed every single living being in a five mile radius. This magic power was felt by a lot of different people. After this happened Naruto passed out from the strain of using magic for the first time.

Three hours later, Naruto is stirs and gets up off the floor and see's that it is getting dark. He notices that there is a lump right next to him. He touches it and notices that it felt like skin. Not knowing what to do, he went to the orphanage to let them know what happened. After a few minutes he had finally made it to the orphanage. He then went in the front door and saw all the occupants lying on the floor. He went to one of them and started shaking them asking what was wrong over and over. After a few tries with different people he then realized what had happened. They had all died he then let out an anguished cry which attracted the attention of one creature that had never felt that amount of magic power being released at a time.

Time-skip-6 days later

It had been two weeks since Naruto had made the discovery he had been trying to find food when he heard a roar. Looking up he saw that something was coming towards the village, he was curious as to what it was so he went to the square in the middle of the village to see if he could find out what it was. He saw that it looked like a bird and noticed that it was getting closer. And the closer that it got the bigger it got. He then started running away from it, towards a place that was quiet and where he could hide from this creature.

When Naruto left the area, the creature landed and created a dust cloud, when the cloud dispersed it showed a black dragon. This dragon was Aconologia, the dragon of Apocalypse. He had felt the massive amount of power released two weeks earlier. It had taken him some time to track it down to this little village. He smelt decay in the area and saw a lot of bodies lying around in the streets.

He then felt the power off a small distance away, he then went towards it and what he saw was a small child giving off waves and waves of power.

He then spoke asking "What are you doing here child?"

Naruto was startled the moment that he heard loud thumps coming towards him. He was startled when he heard a voice ask him, "What are you doing here child?"

He turned around and saw a big creature that he had never seen before. "I live here I was attacked by some mean people some time ago. I can't remember what happened but I woke up and saw that everyone had died," Naruto said started to cry.

"Alright child, it seems that you were the cause of their deaths as around six days ago, I felt a magic power released from this area," Aconologia said. "Also my name is Aconologia."

"So you're saying that it was me that caused everyone to die?" Naruto asked sniffling a little bit.

"Yes, that is exactly what I am saying I see a lot of potential in you. It is a shame that you can't become a dragon slayer as you have already used magic, so it would kill you if I tried to make you a dragon slayer. However I will be training you into the ground teaching you how to read, write and also learn your own type of magic," Aconologia said.

"Alright Mister does that mean that you will teach me how to gather food as well?" Naruto asked. "Because I couldn't find much food around here, I only found a few things that hadn't gone all bad tasting."

"Yes that is also something that I will be teaching you, now shall we leave?" Aconologia asked Naruto.

Naruto just nodded his head. Aconologia then pick Naruto up and put him onto his head.

A/N Hi thanks for reading. Please let me know how I have gone with this story, and where I can improve.

Kron.

P.S And like my other story Naruto The Black Flame this will be updated every couple of weeks.


End file.
